Pretty Cure Turbo Boost
Pretty Cure Turbo Boost is 4th series of Noire76. It succeeds Pretty Cure Sweet Rush! on February 2, 2020, and precedes Pretty Cure Cyber-Regulators! on February 7, 2021. The theme is land vehicles. Plot In Speedway Kingdom, the General created the first annual Speedway Festival, full of games, food, and culminating in the main event, the Laytona 750, but the Crash organization launched an all out attack on Speedway Kingdom, causing millions of deaths and leaving the Kingdom in ruins. General contemplated on how to rebuild Speedway, but there was no quick fix, so he settled on awakening the Precure, so he sent Diesel to Earth to find the Legendary Warriors of the roads called the Pretty Cure Turbo Boost. In the North American city of Trackford, a girl named Miranda Kisaragi was shopping in the Trackford Mall and an evil green humanoid toad named Terrortoad was on the loose. When spotted by Miranda, the toad laughed. When Miranda transformed into the legendary warrior Cure Turbo, Terrortoad grew concerned, so he made a monster called Screech out of Miranda's shopping bags and left. She defeats it after a long battle. Diesel reminds her that this is the beginning, and Miranda complains. Diesel says to her that the job will be easier if she recruits more girls to join her, and the world is in grave danger if the Pretty Cure does not succeed in defeating the vile Crash Organization. Miranda reluctantly accepts her duties and finds more cures to end Crash's reign of terror. Characters Pretty Cure & Allies [[Miranda Kisaragi|'Miranda Kisaragi']] / Cure Turbo Voiced by: Hiromi Igarashi Intro: The chief of the Pretty Cure crew, Cure Turbo checking in! Attack: High Octane Turbo Miranda is a 14 year old energetic, air-headed, tomboyish, high spirited girl from Trackford. She goes to Trackford High School. She is ditzy and gets herself into awkward situations. She was on the baseball team until she had a dream that she was riding with her father's car with her friends around Canada and the USA and she quit to pursue her real dream, taking over her father's sports car repair shop. She has an older brother named Ken, who is in Japan playing baseball. In civilian form, she has short black hair and orange eyes. As Cure Turbo, her hair grows longer and gets orange highlights, and her eyes stays orange and she gets heart earrings. Her alter-ego is Cure Turbo, and her theme color is Orange, and her sub-theme color is Black. [[Zana Segal|'Zana Segal']] / Cure Engine Voiced by: Kana Ueda Intro: The engine of the Pretty Cure crew, Cure Engine checking in! Attack: Engine Fuel Zana is a 15 year old girl from Trackford who is smart, cool, and calm. She goes to Trackford High School. She is a skilled reader and she shares her knowledge with her friends. She worries about Miranda because she gets easily excited, it tends to get her into awkward situations and it drags Zana into them. When she gets frustrated, she takes naps to cool down. She doesn't leave without her notepad to take notes, and she SHUTS DOWN without it. In civilian form, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Engine, her hair doesn't change, and her eyes turn Silver. Her alter-ego is Cure Engine, and her theme color is Silver. [[Chelsea Peterson|'Chelsea Peterson']] / Cure Piston Voiced by: Rina Satou Intro: The piston of the Pretty Cure crew, Cure Piston checking in! Attack: Piston Punch Chelsea is a 16 year old girl from Trackford who is elegant, smart, polite, and filled with pride. She goes to Trackford High School. She is addicted to video games, anime, manga, and her neon blue Honda motorcycle she got on her Sweet Sixteen. She also takes a liking to fashion. She is scared of heights. In civilian form, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. As Cure Piston, her hair gets red highlights, and her eyes stay blue. Her alter-ego is Cure Piston, and her theme color is Blue. [[Rosabella Del Piero|'Rosabella Del Piero']] / Cure Speed Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa Intro: The speedster of the Pretty Cure crew, Cure Speed, speeding in, ciao! Attack: Cavallino Ramparte Rosabella is a 16 year old girl from Italy who adores fashion, modeling and sports cars. She can be emotionally withdrawn and have a frosty personality, but she cares deeply for her friends. Her mother, Ginevra was killed in a car accident, and her father left her family, so she moved to Trackford to live with her older brother, Andrea and her grandmother Milani. She gets scared when someone close to her does something reckless, which is what happened to her mother in her accident, but when Chelsea risked her life to protect her from a ruthless gang she slowly began to get the courage to put herself in danger to save her friends. She was on the soccer team until she quit to pursue her dream of being a sports car model. She enjoys American food better than the food in her native Italy. She goes to Trackford High School and is the student council president. In civilian form, Rosabella has dark red hair and yellow eyes. As Cure Speed, her hair darkens to Black, and her eyes stay Yellow. Her later-ego is Cure Speed, and her theme color is Yellow. [[Ellen Wayne|'Ellen Wayne']] / Cure Tire Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura Intro: Cure Tire, rolling in! Attack: Rolling Fireball Ellen is a 15 year old girl. She has a militant personality, and prefers to punish her enemies rather than purify them, even though she gives in to the rest of the Cures and lets them purify the enemy. There was a time she was pummeling Colonel Crash and the whole team had to hold on to her. When Colonel Crash was purified and turned out to be a really good guy who was corrupted, Ellen felt extremely guilty and vowed to do anything for him. She is the tallest and strongest of the Cures. When angered, she is absolutely scary, so the team does their best to calm her down. She is a hockey player in Trackford High School, and of course she gets in a lot of fights. In civilian form, Ellen has black hair and purple eyes. As Cure Tire, her hair brightens to Purple and gets a ponytail that grows to her lower back, and her eyes stay purple. Her later-ego is Cure Tire, and her theme colors are Black and Purple. [[Kimberly Kim|'Kimberly Kim']] / Cure Acceleration Voiced by: Kanae Itou Intro: I accel and excel against any challenge, Cure Acceleration! Attack: Traffic Control Kimberly is a 20 year old girl. She is a half-Korean, half-American girl from Trackford who goes to Trackford University studying engineering. She and her friend Alex were the first to become Cures. They weakened Colonel Crash but did not totally cripple TCO, since then they felt like they were failures until the rest of the Cures reached out to them. She is a gamer like Chelsea. In civilian form, she has green hair and eyes. As Cure Acceleration, her hair gets a bob cut, and her eyelashes get longer and turn green, and her eyes turn lime green. Her alter ego is Cure Acceleration and her theme color is Green. [[Alex Johnson|'Alex Johnson']] / Cure Brake Voiced by: Yui Ogura Intro: I break my enemies and put a brake to their evil plans, Cure Brake! Attack: Brake Time Alex is a 20 year old girl. She is a Canadian girl originally from Saskatchewan who goes to Trackford University studying business management. She and her friend Kimberly were the first to become Cures. They weakened Colonel Crash but did not totally cripple TCO, since then they felt like they were failures until the rest of the Cures reached out to themShe is a family girl who has only had 1 friend (Kimberly) for most of her lifetime. She met Kim at a department store in the Trackford Mall. In civilian form, she has red hair and eyes. As Cure Brake her hair gets wavy and stays red and her eyelashes get longer and turn red, and her eyes turn scarlet. Her alter ego is Cure Brake and her theme color is Red. [[Diesel|'Diesel']] The mascot of the Cures [[General|'General']] The king of the Speedway Kingdom The Crash Organization [[Colonel Crash|'Colonel Crash']] The colonel (leader) of TCO. He is a large Transformer-like robot who can transform into a truck. He is a large statue form since his battle with the General of the Speedway Kingdom. It is revealed, before he was defeated and purified, that Bulldozer is the real leader. [[Bulldozer|'Bulldozer']] The real leader of TCO. He is a bull like human with a nose ring, and a devil like tail. He can transform into a bulldozer. Phlame Phoenix The second in command to Colonel Crash. When Crash was defeated, he stayed loyal to Bulldozer. Terrortoad The first of the Killer Quartet Wheelhog The second of the Killer Quartet Dangerdillo The third of the Killer Quartet Snakeeyes The fourth of the Killer Quartet Screech The monsters of the day Families Hazel and Hayato Kisaragi The parents of Miranda. Hazel ran an antique store until she gave her business to her sister and resigned, while Hayato owns a sports car auto repair shop he is obsessed with. Hayato's catchphrase is "If you need something for your car, I'm the man!" Items [[Ignition Pendant|'Ignition Pendant']] "The transformation device, activated with inserting the transformation key and turning it like starting a car, and saying "[[Pretty Cure Engine On!|'Pretty Cure Engine On!']]" [[Turbo Key|'Turbo Key']] The item used to put on the Ignition Pendant and initiating the transformation. Locations Trackford - A city in North America. It is in the Great Lakes region, around Michigan in the United States, though some maps place it north of Lake Superior, putting it in Canada. It's exact location and country is unknown, but it is later revealed in a Channel Noire interview that Trackford is indeed in Michigan. * Kisaragi Car Repair - The car repair shop Miranda's father runs. It also has a junkyard as big as a football field in the back. * Trackford High School - The four story high school the Cures attend. * Trackford Mall - A large mall located downtown. Lots of shops, restaurants and a Japanese style "spa", and a movie theatre. Speedway Kingdom Crash City Episodes 01: On the Road to success, Cure Turbo is Born! 02: Cure Engine is born, time to save Trackford! 03: The big Trackford High School student council election! 04: The confident Cure Piston is born! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Turbo Boost